The Son of Artemis
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: This a concept i came up with while i re-read the Percy Jackson series. Now before you instantly head for the comment section, I know this wouldn't actually happen. Anyways, Synopsis: Quinn Hunter was a normal guy going to a crazy school. One day a strange man came in and changed his life. Read if you are interested, and remember to give constructive criticism, thank you readers.
1. I drive to New York in five minutes

Just a heads up, what I'm about to tell you may sound Throw-Me-In-A-Rubber-Room Insane, but I'm telling you now, it's completely true. I'm what they call a "Half-Blood." We are the sons and daughters of Greek Gods and Goddesses. All those myths that come with them exist as well.

I'm sure I've had some encounters before-hand. Like that time I saw a Scaly Horse swimming in the sea, or that EXTREMLY huge dog in the woods. I was told I had an over active imagination, or it was my ADHD messing up my vision. I bought that for a while, at least until a few days ago.

I was at my school, Richmond City Prep; it was one of those Private Schools for the "mentally challenged" also know as a School for Crazy People. Over half of the student body complained, on a daily basis, about the birds calling them names or their pet snowman chilling at the beach while they were trapped here. I was probably the sanest person here, including the teachers. My History teacher treats us like dogs, and my English teacher wears tin foil hats and hordes canned food and water so when the aliens come she'll survive in her class room. Only this one girl, her name is Leona Burrowes, who is actually is almost sane. Except she always mutters about "the stench of monsters blocking his demi-god smells." If it weren't for that, or her leg disorder, or the weird eating habits, I'd say she was completely normal.

Anyways, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name's Quinn Hunter. I'm considered the "odd-ball" due to my silvery-white irises. Other than that I have blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. I'm not good at many things, I'm dyslexic so reading is hard, I've got ADHD so I can't stay sit still for too long, I suck at math. I pretty much can only do one good thing, Archery. I can hit any target, no matter how small or far the target is I always land an arrow where I want it. But, that really doesn't help at all. But let's start where it all began

~~O~~

I was sitting in English class; my teacher had us read Ray Bradbury's The Martian Chronicles. She claimed it would inform us on what the aliens would be like. There was a strange guy sitting in on the class today. He introduced himself as Mr. Mormon. What a weird name. "Anyways, class, in Bradbury's story there are aliens. Evil aliens to be exact, which is why your project is to bring me more cans and water so that when they come I will survive." The teacher said.

Leona leaned over and whispered "Yep, its official. She's an absolute nut job." I smirked.

The PA crackled to life "Uh, Mrs. Denise, can we see you in the office. Thank you."

As, she walked out she was muttering something about the jerks at the office wanting her survival supplies. "I'll be back momentarily; don't raid my supplies or detention for a month!" She said sternly, before leaving.

Mr. Mormon walked to the front of the class and asked "Who wants to leave school today?" The room erupted with cheers. They all flooded out leaving Leona and I in the room alone. "Oh, good, now were all alone!" he grinned evilly.

I noticed something about his smile. His incisors were long. His form shifted. He was no longer a trim brunette in a suit. He was filthy black haired vampire in what looked like leather armor.

Mrs. Denise walked back to the door. Mr. Mormon looked at her. She noticed the empty room "Where are my students?" Her eyes widened. "Oh no, THE ALIENS ABDUCTED THEM!" She screamed as she ran back they way she came.

Leona yelled "Quinn, we need to leave, NOW!" She started hobbling fast. I never knew someone with such bad legs could go fast. When her feet hit the ground, I heard the sound of Styrofoam crunching. I ran after her.

"What the heck is going on?!" I screamed as we made our escape from the vampire dude. "Why did our class sit in vamp out on us?!"

"He's not a vampire! He's a Mormo! A spirit in Greek Mythology used to scare children into being good or else it would bite them!" she replied.

I looked back to see Mr. Mormon following us. He was yelling "You have been bad children! You need to learn a lesson!" He snapped his jaws.

"Were these guys what evolved into what is considered a modern day Vampire?!" I asked.

"I don't know, it's worth a shot!" she replied. We reached the doors at the end of the hallway. I pushed them open as fast as I could. When we were in direct sunlight, I looked to see if he was still following us. He was nowhere in sight. "I think it worked." Leona grinned.

I was ready to reply, but a hand grabbed my arm and lifted me up. "Naughty child." He grinned "you need to be taught to be good." He pulled me towards his mouth. As I could feel his smelly breath, he stopped. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked down to see what looked like a sword handle sticking out of his gut. He started to crumble into golden dust. I fell to the ground and landed in a heap.

I picked myself up. Leona had picked up the sword. "What the…Did you…You killed him!"

She looked at me "Actually he's not dead, just…well…disappeared for a while. He'll be back."

"But…"

"Dude, calm down, we need to get you to camp." She walked to the nearest car, a convertible Mustang. She started working on opening the door.

I watched her work, but something didn't look right. I looked at her feet. Her shoes had fallen off, but she didn't have socks…or feet. Where her ankles should have been there was what looked like short hair. It was slightly overlapping…hooves? I noticed her jeans were ripped. It looked like they caught something. Where a person would have seen a normal leg was fur.

"Leona…Why do you have hooves and fur?" I asked. She looked down to her feet and the rip in her jeans. She walked around to the other side of the car. She stood for a moment. When she came around she was holding her jeans. I wasn't crazy after all. She had Horse legs. "Wait…Your half-horse?!" I had reached my limit of craziness for one day.

"Uh, no, that would be a centaur. I'm a Satyress, you know, a female half goat." She explained. "Look, I'll explain on the ride to Long Island, and we need to hurry before Mr. Mormon's friends find out we destroyed him." She pushed me in the car. While, she sat in the driver's seat, she started to hot wire the car.

"Uh, can I get some sort of an explanation on what's going on?!" I asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"For starters, why was that Moron…?"

"Mormo"

"MORMO trying to kill me?"

"You're a demi-god. You Dad or Mother was an Olympian God."

"You mean like Zeus and Poseidon and other stuff like that?"

"Well, yeah, though be careful how you talk about them. They are easy to anger." She explained. The car's engine jumped to life.

The radio kicked on "…and be on the lookout for two kids, one with Silver-White eyes and blonde hair on the run with a crippled brunette girl wearing a Neon orange hat. Suspects are considered dangerous. Reports say they made a teacher go insane and think they were related in an alien abduction of their class. Remember they have…" Leona shut off the radio.

"We need to move fast." She said. She pushed the gear into reverse and floored the gas.

"Whoa, slow down! I think I left my stomach back in the parking lot!" I cried. She threw it into drive without slowing down.

"I'm glad the Hephaestus cabin made this." She said pulling a device out of her jacket pocket. She placed it on the dash. It was a small box with a button on it.

"What's that?!" I yelled extremely worried.

"Our escape plan, it's supposed to make this car invisible and allow the atoms to go around solid objects." She said hitting the button.

"Wait, it makes us a LIQUID?"

"No, that'd be dangerous. It makes us a gas." She said as if it were to make me feel better. The car was running down the middle of the highway at almost 180. We approached a family wagon. I flinched expecting to hit it. We never did. I opened my eyes and realized we were bending around it. Leona's body was convexed to match the side of the family wagon.

"Okay, well if I am a Demi-god, who's my mother?" I asked. I realized I had to have been son to a goddess. My dad used to tell me meeting her was almost like magic. He always told me I had her eyes. I sort of hated her. My dad was such a nice guy, but he was having hard times getting money. He took up another job to pay for my school.

"I have no idea, your Mom should claim you, but they don't always claim you." She said.

"Oh, uh where exactly are we?" I looked out the window. When we left we were in Virginia when we left. Now it looked like we were in a big city. The buildings were tall; at least I think they were. We were going so fast they looked like someone poured bluish-grey paint on the window.

"Wow, this made the car go faster." She grinned manically. After enough sharp turns to make Jeff Gordon never want to go more than ten miles an hour, she slammed on the brake. We skidded to a halt in front of an extremely large tree. It had what looked like a gold rug on the lowest branch. "We're here!" she said.

"Uh where exactly is here!"

"Duh, Camp Half Blood."


	2. Mr D kills my self esteem

The camp was something out of fantasy. I felt so at home here. Leona led my to big blue house. She walked in a called "Chiron, I found someone!"

Somewhere, horse hooves clicked against the floor. A man with a burly beard leaned from a corner. He seemed a little tall for a normal person. He started walking over. But he was even weirder than Leona. A man with curly hair and a beard wearing a tweed jacket was attached seamlessly to a horses body. He was a centaur if I remembered correctly.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Burrowes, you may go rest. As for you young man do you have any idea who your parent is?" He asked me.

"If I did, I would tell you, centaur man." I replied

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Chiron, trainer of heros."

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Hunter." I replied.

"Well since Miss Burrowes breifed you, you will be placed into the Hermes cabin. Follow me." He said walking out of the Big House. "This is the safest place on earth for Demi-Gods. We have sword training, rock climbing, blacksmithing, and archery."

"Archery! I love archery!" I grinned at this thought

"You may be a son of Apollo." Chiron said.

"No, it would be a goddess." I said.

"Hmm...maybe it's just something you learned. Ah, here's the Hermes cabin. Connor! Travis!" Chiron called.

Two brothers popped out. They had elfish faces. "Yeah, Chiron."

"We have a new camper. Meet Quinn Hubter."

One brother stepped up. "Hey, I'm Connor Travis Stoll."

"Travis..." Chiron said in a warning tone.

"Fine I'm Travis Stoll."

"I'm Connor." The brother added.

"We sons of Hermes, God of travel and theives."

I stifled a laugh. "So, STOLL, you dad is god of THEIVES."

"Never heard that one before." Travis replied with an annoyed tone. "Any ways if you have anything place it in the cabin. Hermes kids probably won't steal everything." He smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have nothing."

"Oh, well anyways, dinner will be called in a few minutes, so just chill and we will place you in line." Travis said. I stood and looked around. Like Travis said the horn sounded and cabins started putting their members in line. Almost twenty people filed out of the Hermes cabin. Connor and Trade stood at the front, I stood in the back. We all walked to a dining pavilion. There were long tables with names at each. I was impressed by the way the we were served. My favorite food appeared on the plate, Steak, medium rare. And the goblet filled with cherry coke. People started going to a fire brazier and dropping food in. I decided to follow. I scraped off a third of my steak and thought 'Please Mom tell me who you are.'

I smelled pine when the smoke rose. Everyone gasped. "What?" I asked.

Leona trotted over. "Uh look up." She sounded as if I were a ghost. I looked above me. A silvery bow floated over my head.

Chiron said "Quinn, you are the Son of Artemis. The prophecy has started." He trots over and whispered "Quinn, come with me, you too, Miss Burrowes." He galloped over to the Big House. I ran over with Leona.

"I knew there was something about you that I liked." She said smirking. We reached the big house. When we walked in Chiron was talking to a guy in a leapord print shirt and purple running shorts.

"Who's that?" I asked Leona.

"He's Mr. D, the camp director, also Dionysus God of wine."

Mr. D walked over to me "Okay, brat, here's the truth, You should never have been born."


	3. I Learn the Prophecy of Confusion

"Well, thanks for sugar coating it." I muttered.

"What Mr. D means" Chiron added "You are from a god that wouldn't ever have a child."

"So I wasn't supposed to be born?" I asked.

"Well, uh..."

"Of course, you little brat!" Mr. D said "Your Mom is my Half sister and she leads the hunt."

"What's this Hunt?"

"I would tell you but there's a huge house party over in Seattle that I need to get to." Mr. D finished with a pop and he was gone, leaving a faint smell of grapes.

"He's no help." I muttered.

"Quinn, there was a prophecy told by the oracle a month ago. It was:

_A Son of the Hunt, A Son of Brains, and a daughter of Nature_

_The Box of Doom they shall __Retrieve to save the Future_

_To leave on the day of the Discolored moon_

_But one will face a decision that could lead to their doom."_

I took a second to let that sink in. "what does that mean?" I asked.

"No one knows. Prophecies are always obscure." Chiron replied grimly. "But, let's not worry about that. tomorrow night is a capture the flag game. It's lead by the Athena Cabin and the Ares Cabin. I don't know where to put you though." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Put him with Athena cabin," Leona piped in "You know, because Apollo cabin is on their side." She looked at her hooves. I think she was blushing.

"Sound's good enough for me." an new voice chimed in. I turned to see Mr. D had been standing in the door. "Yeah that party wasn't...Me-friendly." He said.

~~O~~

I stood in front of the silvery white cabin. I stepped in. The walls were as white as the exterior sides. There were a few beds. All unoccupied of course. I went to the cabin leader bed. I sat down. I sat on something. I stood and lifted the covers. a White bow with a silver string. It had a small paper attached to the side. I lifted it up. Written on the paper in silver ink with flawless hand writing. The note read _"Don't doubt me, Quinn. They don't know what they're saying."_

I drew the string back. It moved fluidly. I imagined a normal arrow. I let go. Across the room an arrow sprouted out of the wall. I pulled the string again. I imagined another arrow. I aimed it at the first arrow and imagined it splitting the arrow like robin hood. I released the string. After a loud CRACK and then a K-THUNK, an arrow had split the arrow perfectly. _"Okay, Mom's either trying to win my over or trying to make up for lost time." _I thought. I hung the bow on a bow rack over my bed. I laid down and decided to sleep.


	4. I'm Crushed on by a Goat

The sun rose over the hill. It filled the room with golden light. I could have sworn a faint voice said "S'up nephew." But I ignored it. As I waited for the breakfast conch to sound, I looked at my bow. The note was on the floor. I picked it up. I noticed something was on the back. It read _"Hephaestus Brand, Extremely Collapsable Bow. To collapse place hands on both ends and apply light pressure. To expand press the grip."_

I did as said, I expected it to fold over, but it started to shrink down as I pressed it's ends. It stopped when I reached the size of a silver dollar. I then pressed the grip. It sprung to normal size in a few seconds. The conch blew as I started collapsing the bow again. I pocketed the weapon and ran out for breakfast. I sat at my table alone. Leona kept glancing at me. You'd think I was an alien. Though considering... I walked up to the fire and scrape half of my waffles in the fire for Mom. I don't know why considering she knew I shouldn't have been born. The smoke smelled of flower fields. I sat back down. As i was getting my last waffle in my mouth a guy walked over. He had one of those semi-punk looks that some people have. His Dark hair was spiked. His Medium brown skin seemed to conflict his eyes. His eyes had a stormy grey irises. I could feel them bore into my soul as if they were searching me for something useful.

"Hello." He smirked "Name's Aeden, Aeden Spear."

"Quinn" I replied with a mouthful of waffles.

"Yes I know. You're the forbidden child."

"I'm getting that a lot now-a-days."

"I'd suspect that. Your Mother vowed to never have a child. But then you came in, and she claimed you. My theory is that you're not actually her son but you were Apollo's son, but he wasn't going to claim you so she did." He explained.

I looked him in the eyes.

"But," he continued "considering your eyes don't match the rest of the Apollo cabin inhabitant's, my theory has been debunked. Anyways, we need to talk strategy. Rumor is that your being placed on my team. Do you have any valuable skills?" He asked.

"Does being bad at math count?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm great at archery." I replied.

"I think you'd be best for defense."

"And that is..."

"You will stand and guard the flag. I don't want to place you in offense due to the fact that they always use swords in that close combat, and scouting for the flag would be a hassle to to carry a bow and a flag. Defense is best for you."

"Smart guy."

"Indeed. I'm a son of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy." He finished.

"Wait, who all is on our team?"

"Well that would be the Hermes cabin, the Apollo cabin, and a couple of Satyrs and the Satyress." He said pointing toward Leona's group.

Something clicked in my mind. The weird stares, the fast to answer placement in the games, and the fact that Artemis likes nature as well as Satyrs and Satyresses love of nature. She was crushing on me.


	5. I dominate at Capture the Flag

Aeden placed on top of a pile of boulders, he called it Zeus' fist but I didn't see it. He left me a bow and quiver full of arrows. I grabbed the bow and handled it. The bow was light weight, it probably wouldn't be able to withstand being used too many times without the string snapping or the bow breaking. I pulled out Mom's gift bow. I had to stand up here and protect the blue flag. It must've belonged to Athena cabin, due to the owl pictured on it, also due to the fact that Aeden told me before leaving "Whatever you do don't lose my flag or else you'll be the next thing planted in these rocks!"

I stood with my bow at the ready. Two more people stood at the bottom wearing helmets and breastplates, swords at their sides. I adjusted my breastplate to be less uncomfortable. Suddenly the two guards perked up, "Hey, Hunter, we're going to check something out. Cover us dude!"

I aimed my bow in the direction they were heading. I stared down at the edge of the clearing. The two disappeared into the woods. I waited. After several minutes, two people walked my direction. The were wearing the blue plumed helmets, but they didn't seem to be the same people. Half of me wanted to trust them, but the other half said stay alert just in case. They started climbing swiftly. I pulled the string and saw a blunted arrow knock off their helmets in my mind. I released two arrows in one shot. They hit the fore heads of the helmets. The helmets flew back to reveal two faces. One had dark brown eyes, characteristic of all Hephaestus cabin members. The other one had eyes the color of mud, the eye color of Children of Ares. The Ares guy snarled and dropped the helmet. He swung his sword. As if byninstinct, I fire off an arrow. It was made of a light metal that I'm guessing was celestial bronze. It caught the Ares kid's sword with enough force to knock it out of his hands. The Hephaestus kid picked up a small boulder and tossed it at me. I fired off another arrow, it split into five sections connected by a net. It caught the rock, which made the net curl around and fall back, it rolled back and knocked the Ares kid down. That caused a chain reaction that knocked the Hepheasteus kid down and they both rolled down the pile. I'm guessing they were unconscious after they hit the ground and didn't get up. I turned around and had realization. Those guys were the distraction. A daughter of Dionysus had grabbed the flag and was running around to the river.

She was roughly fifteen yards away. I don't know what thoughts crossed my mind, but I fired off a normal arrow. I looked up when I returned to reality, an arrow had hooked the corner and pulled it out of her hands. She frantically tried pulling the arrow out of the tree. But, she was too late. Aeden crossed over the river with a red flag. The moment he crossed the creek it turned blue. The conch blew. "Blue team won!" Chiron exclaimed.

"Hey, you did a good job Hunter." Aeden called. He started climbing up the pile. "Now," he said as he reached the top"I can grab...my...where's my flag?"

I pointed over to the tree. The Dionysus Daughter had gathered a few dryads to help pull out the arrow. Aeden looked at me like he was ready to wring my neck. "Well..." I started.

"Wait, did you shoot that flag from here?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"You are accurate enough to hit a moving target at a large distance? Fascinating." He said before running off to free his flag.

I slid down the pile. I was greeted by many happy campers and one particularly annoyed dryad. I weaved through. I decided to wait in my cabin. After half an hour, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door. I was tackled to the ground. A mess of curly blonde hair and a familiar crazy grin was on top of me. "You are a genius." She said as she climbed off of me. "You are a total genius!" She grinned even more crazily. "Oh and Chiron and Mr. D. want to see you."


	6. I am helped by naiads

I walked to the big house. As I approached the porch I saw Mr. D, Chiron, and Aeden talking about something. I knocked on the door. A dryad opened the door then returned to Mr. D's side, and started holding a vine of grapes. I stepped up to the group.

"We deciphered another part of the prophecy." Chiron started. He started giving a long-winded explanation. "...and this leads us to believe that Mr. Spear is the son of brains."

I internally said "You think?" But I held my tounge.

"Well, now you gotta figure out what the heck the rest means." Dionysus retorted sarcastically while chewing a peeled grape.

I wanted to punch him in the face, but I felt all of them silently warning me not to.

"Anyways, Mr. Hunter, we have the first line down. It has to be you, Mr. Spear, and Miss Burrowes." Chiron finished.

"Now, leave, brats." Mr. D added pushing us out the door.

"Well, that was...interesting." I said.

"Yeah, Mr. D has ways of..." Aeden trailed off, glancing back to see if Dionysus were watching.

"You're preaching to the quire." I replied

"So you come and not even two days pass and you're already claimed and heading on a quest."

"Yeah, it's been a crazy day and a half."

"Okay here's my cabin, I have to get ready for the dinner tonight, inspections start after the conch blows, you know." He said before walking off towards his cabin.

I sat in my cabin and waited or the horn. The cabin was never dirty due to the fact only one person lives here. After a while the conch finally blew. I filled out a scroll and posted it on my door. I walked to the pavilion a d waited to let e eryone get seated. That's what sucks about being thnew guy, I'm always last. When I finally sat after getting my food and giving Mom an offering. It was the usual for the last few meals. Eating alone.

When they announced the campfire sing-a-long, I snuck off and sat on the dock. A few naiads sat at the bottom weaving baskets. I watched them from my spot on the dock. One glanced up and noticed me. She went back to the basket. I couldn't quite make out the pattern, but it had changed colors from brown wicker to silver. She worked at such fast speed that she almost looked like a printer for baskets. When the handle was done she let go of the basket. It popped out of the water and landed in my lap. I finally realized the pattern. It had a person with light blonde hair and moon-colored eyes, wearing a camp shirt and jeans. It was me. It shimmered under the moon. There was a picture of a young girl, about twelve or thirteen, auburn hair in a ponytail and moon colored eyes. It must've been Mom, but as a young form. The Mom on the basket turned whit for a it was replaced with a picture of an older woman still with auburn hair and moon eyes. It shifted like an old school video game to the next visible reed. The picture of mom pulled out a silver dot, which then expanded to a bow. Mom's gift bow. My picture was given the bow. He then turned and walked around to the other side. A monster that looked like a really large bog fell out of nowhere. My picture fired off an arrow. It hit the dog in the mouth. The dog turned gold then fell down into a pile. A shadow crossed over the basket, causing it to return to the original picture. I looked up to see a cloud over the moon. I heard boards creaking on the dock. I turned, Leona and Aeden had approached.

"What are you doing out here, Arrow head?" Aeden asked.

"I hate singing." I replied.

"Were you thinking of the prophecy?" Leona asked.

"Yeah, I'm really confused by it. Like, what is a miscolored moon?"

"Could be a blue moon, where it's not actually a different color. It's a second full moon in one month."

I looked up, the moon was full. It rippled blue for a moment. I realized the answer too late. I stumbled back. Aeden grabbed my shirt, but I feel off the dock, Leona tried to stop his fall, but she fell as well. We landed in a canoe. The niads bubbled and swam towards the boat grinning. The placed their hands and pushed us. For two u derwater girls they made us go pretty fast. We were leaving Long Island sound and heading Zues knows where.

"Figured it out." Aeden said.


	7. Mom sends me money and death

I don't know whether or not Naiads were doing that on purpose but I was mad at them. we were speed from long island sound at an extremely fast speed. the wind blew my hair back. i couldn't tell exactly where we were but I could see a few blurs of light. I looked to see Leona and Aeden were clutching the sides of the boat as if they were afraid it would disappear before we slowed down. Aeden was closing his eyes and mumbling something, probably a prayer. Leona was frantically playing a pair of reed pipes, she had a habit of whistling when she was nervous. I couldn't make out what she was playing, but it sounded a lot like the guitar solo from Free Bird.

I don't know what happened in the next few minutes, but when I realized what was going on, I'd slid a few feet on a dock. I stood up. We had some how ran into land. I sat up. Leona was laughing in the distance. I heard Aeden silently chuckle. I Looked around to see where we were. It wasn't Camp, and it definitely wasn't New York. I sign was painted on the side of a dock warehouse. It read Ft. Lauderdale Ships and Nautical Co.

"We get places fast." Leona joked.

"I know right." I replied.

"We're in Ft. Lauderdale?! That would mean we traveled roughly one thousand miles in half an hour! we must've been going...' Aeden paused and looked up "120000 Miles per hour! We would have burned up, it must've been from the water, but..."

"Whoa,' I stopped him mid-rant "Dude, slow down, let's not focus on the logic. Let's be happy we're alive."

Suddenly headlights hit us. A limo had driven up. A man stepped out. "Is there a Quinn Hunter here?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Come with me, I was asked to pick you up." He replied. Red flags were flying, but i decided to accept it.

We all climbed in the back of the limo as the chauffeur pulled out.

"Dude, why'd you bring us in here?" Aeden asked.

"I don't think straight when i'm tired."

But..."

"Don't worry he's just a chauffeur."

We pulled up at a hotel. It looked pretty expensive. He left us and drove off in a hurry. We stepped through the door.

"Can I help you, hon?" a lady behind the desk asked.

"Uh...yeah...Room for Quinn Hunter." I said. Her eyes widened and she handed me a key.

"You'll, be i-in the Goddess suite, our finest room in the entire hotel, ho...er...sir." She said.

We walked to the elevator.

"How'd we get this?" I asked.

"Someone must've paid for it all. But, under you name, who was it?" Aeden asked.

"No idea." I replied. The bell rang and the doors opened. We all stepped out into the room. The goddess suite wasn't a room, It was the entire top floor.

"I think i died and went to Elysium." Leona gasped.

"Actually, Satyrs and Satyresses are reborn as a thing of nature." Aeden Replied

"Not now." She replied. She left and stood looking on the balcony. There was a pool next to an outdoor garden. She squealed and trotted off to the garden. Aeden noticed a door cracked open, inside there were hundreds of thousands of books. He ran into the room.

"Odd, this seems too perfect." I said. I noticed the master bedroom. There were three duffle bags sitting on the bed. One was earth green, the next was stormy grey, the last was silvery. I opened the last one. There were a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, a bag full of money and gold coins, a thermos full of golden liquid with a label saying "nectar", and a bag full of what looked like golden brownies with the word "Ambrosia" written on the side. A note was laying on the bottom of the bag. I picked it up and read:

Dear Quinn,

I hope you and your friends enjoy this room, but this is a warning, my hunters have learned of what happened and they want to destroy you to restore my name to a maiden. They are on their way and will reach Ft. Lauderdale to kill you. Oh, and important information, What you seek is in the city of wisdom. Hope it helps.

From Artemis

(Goddess of the Hunt and your Mother)

"Gee, thanks, mom that helped." I muttered. "Guys, hate to break it to you, but we have to leave in the morning, or I will die and you guys will have the memory knocked out of you!"


	8. I have a talk with mom

The other's ignored my statement. I heard Aeden flipping through books. He was flipping extremely fast. I decided he was a speed reader.

Leona was on the balcony garden water the plants. Where she got a watering can is beyond me. I choose to ignore it. I placed her bag next to the balcony door and Aeden's outside the library.

Suddenly, I yawned. Strange, I wasn't tired a moment ago. I went and lay down on my bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

~~O~~

A second after I fell asleep, I woke up. I felt different. I stood up. I realized my clothes had changed, and so had my form. I noticed a girl looking at me.

She looked about twelve or thirteen. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail; her eyes were the same color as mine. I then realized who I was looking at.

"Hello, Quinn." She said.

"Mom?" I asked, even my voice was different.

"Yes."

"What the…Where am I? Who am I?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," She said with the tone of a nervous adolescent "I needed to talk to you face to face. But, the hunters don't all sleep until extremely late. I had to ask my second in command to, how do I put this, volunteer her body. Don't worry it's not permanent, unless Talia spends too long in your substituting you're soul."

"What do you mean if Talia wakes up?"

"The only way to tether a soul to a different body is if the other soul occupies the other body. But, I can fix that easily, anyways, I called you here because I owe you an explanation."

"True."

"You've heard that you weren't supposed to be born, right?"

"Yeah, not the best thing for my self-esteem."

"You were born because…"

"TALIA!" someone called from outside the tent. I gave Mom my best What-do-I-do-I'm-not-actually-Talia-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-what-they-want-Talia-for look.

"Just go out there and…uh…just do what you think is right."

"But…"

"Just do whatever Quinn." She said pushing me out. I wasn't convinced.

A hunter girl smiled and grabbed my arm "Thank gods, I thought Lady Artemis might have obliterated you."

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Well she didn't sound very happy when she called you in. You had sort of an argument. I don't know what for, but that's not important. They need some help trying to figure out where exactly the forbidden child is." She stopped in front of a tent and left me there.

I stepped into a tent with maps posted all over the walls. A girl looked up and sighed "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Tal. We can't figure out where Lady Artemis' forbidden child. We tracked them to somewhere in Florida. But, we have no idea where. You have any preferences."

"Uh…" I was thinking of an excuse "…Lady Artemis just got word that he's on a…flight…to…uh…Texarkana. Yeah that's where." I replied

"You don't sound certain, Tal."

"I am entirely positive that the Forbidden one is going there, Lady Artemis told me so."

"But…"

"Texarkana."

"Okay, set course for Texarkana." She told a hunter standing with a pin cushion at a map. She planted a pin in the city.

"We can intercept him when he lands. I'm going to go do whatever." I left and hoped I wasn't being followed. I rushed into the tent.

"Okay, mom, what were you going to say?" I huffed.

"Ah, well…" She started, but then a spray of mist formed out of nowhere. An image of my face appeared.

"Hey, Lady Artemis, how much longer will this last? It's almost the exchange deadline, and I don't need your son to be the one killing me." Talia said.

"Hey don't worry; I used your authority to buy me time." I smirked.

She turned my head "This is what I get for agreeing." She muttered.

"So, Tal, why do you have to kill me?" I asked.

"Well, it was bad enough Artemis had a child, it's even worse that you were born a boy. We're trying to restore her to maidenhood."

"Don't I Get a say in this? I mean I am the one were discussing about killing."

"Sorry, only way"

"But…" I was cut off by a watch beeping.

"Oh no, we're out of time." Talia said. I felt something inside of me change. Like the only link my body was cut.

"This day just gets better and better." I muttered.


	9. I get a visit from my Uncle

I felt my heart drop, but then Thalia started cracking up. "Sorry, I had to do that. We've got five minutes, so closyour eyes, and get out of my body." She chuckled.

I lay down on the ground and shut my eyes. Suddenly the air changed. I opened one eye. I was in the hotel room.

I heard the TV on. Leona was stretched out on the couch, asleep. The nature channel was on. I heard mumbling from the library. I looked in.

Aeden was face down in a book. In his sleep he muttered "pi...3.14...15...9265..."

I stifled a laugh. He muttered random facts in his sleep. I made a decision out loud "Well, when in Ft. Lauderdale, do as you Greek cousin and satyress friend and sleep." and so I did.

~~O~~

When I woke up, we were still in the room. Though,it sounded like the door was being knocked down. A loud male voice yelled "WE know your in there! Come out you Impostors!"

I bolted up. Aeden and Leona were grabbing their bags. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, I hate to wake you up, but, it turns out Hunter Quinn is the name of some rich billionaire who was supposed to be picked up from that harbor. Highly coincidental right?" Leona called.

"Come on, dude!" Aeden called "the door's not gonna hold much longer!"

I jumped up. "Wait, how'll we leave?" I was responded with blinding light and scorching heat. I shielded my eyes. When the light and heat died down. I looked to see a teenage guy with blonde hair and an outdoorsy look standing on the terrace, with a cherry red Maserati.

"Su'p." he said.

"Uh, I don't know what to ask, who you are? or how you parked that car up here?"I said

"Well, I'm I your uncle, Apollo, and this car is the sun. That explain it?"

"Uh..."

"Good, now you guys seem to be in a pickle."

"How'd you know that?" I asked

He crossed his arms "Hey, Sis may have been an eternal maiden, but she still loves you, it's just her band of cronies don't. Besides, I like helping people." He smirked. "Now, hop in." He gestured to the car parked behind him.

"Uh, that car doesn't fit us all." Aeden pointed out.

"Fine." Apollo sighed. He clicked a button on his key chain. The car chirped and started to glow. when the light faded the Cherry red Maserati was replaced with a cherry red 70's model Camaro with black race stripes. "That was my second favorite design." Apollo grinned. I hopped in the passenger seat. As the door opened and security men filed in the sun took off. From what i heard they were yelling about a blinding light. I can imagine police reports about three kids setting off a grenade in Ft. Lauderdale. I looked to see the town disappear behind the clouds as the sun rose, no pun intended.


	10. Apollo takes us to Karaoke

When we reached almost a mile high, Apollo wiped his forehead. "Running from security guys? Done that before." His chuckled.

I felt uneasy looking out of a car window to see birds below us and clouds inches from the roof. But, it was driving as if there were asphalt under the wheels. I squeezed the handle on the roof. Did I mention I am terrified of heights. I can face a lot of things. Snakes, no problem. Spiders, easy. Vampirific-class-sit-ins, give me a challenge. Heights, however...

"So...How'd you find us?" I asked my uncle.

"Sis was having a cow over the whole hunters tracking you down thing. She said and i quote 'Apollo, help Quinn survive. Also you're such an awesome dude that deserves the throne of Olympus.'" He smirked. I could imagine mom was rolling her eyes to that comment.

"So where're we heading?" Aeden asked from the back.

"Sis said something about Texarkana, or was it avoid Texarkana?"

"Avoid!" I almost leaped out of the car.

"Geez, kid, you okay?" he asked.

"oh..." I didn't want to tell them about my mom's chat in Thalia's body last night. "I just have a feeling in my gut."

Apollo shrugged and returned to driving.

I just hope'd it didn't happen again for a while. If you didn't know, Waking up as someone else feels awkward.

"but, seriously, Lord Apollo, where are we heading?" Aeden asked again.

"I think I know." Apollo grinned.

~~O~~

When the wheels touched ground, I finally relaxed. I didn't recognize where we were. "Uh, Apollo..." I started

"Welcome to Kitty Hawk, South Carolina." He grinned.

"Why Kitty Hawk?"

"'cause Orville and Wilbur were my kids. They wanted to fly like my 'sun chariot.' Duh." He explained.

"Okay..."

"Any ways you guys need to go to this address." he handed us a slip of paper.

"Wait, what..." I tried asking but he hopped back in the sun and drove off. When the light died we were standing in a field.

"Well, he wasn't much help." I muttered.

"Actually..." Aeden started talking on how he'd helped us escape and gave us a lead. I tuned him out.

"Let's just head to this address." I said.

~~O~~

When we found the building we were standing in front of a sign:

9 Sisters Karaoke


End file.
